Differences and Similarities
by vanihina
Summary: One was born from a rich family while the other was born from a poor family. What happens when they meet each other? Fail Summary. Please just read. DarkLinkxLink AU
1. Prologue

**Title: **Differences and Similarities**  
Author: **CertifiedAnimeOtaku**  
Rating: **M**  
Summary:** One was born from a rich family while the other was born from a poor family. What happens when they meet each other? Fail Summary. Please just read. DarkLinkxLink  
**Warning:** Yaoi, as in malexmale. If you don't like then please leave right this instant. I rated it M because that will be used in later chapters.  
**A/N: **I fail at summaries so please just read this and tell me what you think about it. And no, this is not like The Prince and The Pauper. And I couldn't think of a better title. Sorry.  
Oh, and just so you know:  
_Narrator_  
_'Thoughts'_  
_**Time/Date**_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

_**October 17 X780**_  
_It was a very pleasant afternoon in the kingdom of Hyrule. Most if the people were busy finishing their jobs for it was almost sundown. At that time, there were two babies that were born. One was born from a rich family while the other was born from a poor family._

_Both mothers are very happy to have their first babies._

_We will focus our story to these babies. And we will start by going further in time when they are both 7 years old._

_[7 years and a month later..]_

_**November**__**17 X787**_  
It was yet another great day, it was peaceful, and the weather was nice. It was nice enough of weather for children to play outside. And that was what a particular little boy was doing, with his friends of course, playing outside. This boy had a rare silvery hair, red eyes and a bit paler than the others' skin. The other children called him a demon before because of his looks, but after knowing the child, he was rather nice and stopped teasing him. And now, as mentioned before, they were playing outside.

But their playtime was interrupted by the call of the silver-haired boy.

"Dark!" called the mother, which was Elisa, of the red-eyed boy. The called boy, Dark, said goodbye to his friends and went to his mother.

"What is it, mom?" Dark asked his mother as he reached her.

"I just need a little help with hanging the laundry out to dry. Can you help me dear?" Elisa smiled at his little boy. The boy smiled and nodded.

* * *

In the center of the kingdom, there is a castle and inside the castle there was a little boy, he was a prince. While the boy mentioned before had sliver hair this boy had golden blonde hair, and, whiles the mentioned boy before had red eyes, this boy had blue eyes.

Indeed it was a great weather outside, it was great to play outside, but this prince wasn't allowed outside for he would be "in danger". So here he is, in his room, by the windowsill, looking out his window. He sighed and looked at the people of the kingdom his father rules over, particularly the children. He wanted to play with them. And as he narrowed his eyes, he could see a boy with silver hair. He always focuses his attention to this boy. The silver-haired boy really catches the attention of the prince. The boy had a very rare color of hair. Hylians didn't have that color of hair. Was he a demon?

_'No. He couldn't be. He has friends. And they always play beside that tree.'_

Then he saw the silver-haired boy wave to his friends and leaves. He then ran to a house and talked to a lady.

_'Is that her mother?_ _It looks like it.'_

He just continued watching the boy and his mother, hanging their laundry. And then, there was a knock to his door. He got startled but then he composed himself and answered.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal a maid. But this maid was no ordinary maid; it was his personal maid and close friend, Malon. This maid was assigned to be his personal maid ever since he was born. He got fond of her and became close friends with her. The prince smiled and relaxed.

"What is it Malon?"

Malon smiled back and replied, "Link, your father is calling for you."

"What is it that he needs from me?" The maid then frowned and shook her head.

"He didn't tell me." The prince, Link, nodded and stood up from his spot in the windowsill. The blonde boy walked up in front of the door and looked at his maid. "Where is he waiting?"

The asked maid opened the door and answered the prince. "He's in the library."

Link then nodded and went outside to the hallways of the castle to find his father.

* * *

After Dark helped his mother, he went back to his friends to play with them again.

"Hey Dark!" One of his friends called out to him.

Dark ran to them and smiled. "Hey.."

"We were just talking about you and the prince Dark we want to ask you something."

The silver-haired raised his brow in curiosity. "Yeah. What is it?"

"We were just wondering…. Have you ever seen the prince of Hyrule yet?"

"No. Why?"

"W-well.." His friend pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Dark.

The latter took it and unfolded what seems to be a folded paper.

When the red-eyed saw what the contents of the paper were, his eyes went wide from shock.

"He looks like you." His friend finished his sentenced before.

Just like his friend said, the drawing of, who he assumed is, the prince looked like him, except for a few details like the hair and eyes.

Dark was speechless. He didn't know what to say. What was he going say?

Just when he was going to open his mouth to say something his mother called him again.

"Dark! Time to go home."

"I-I gotta go.." Dark then ran back to his house with the paper still in his hand.

When he got home, he saw two guards by their door and his mother in front of the guards, inside the house.

"M-mom!" Dark ran past the guards and went to his mother.

"Just pay already, Miss Sakamoto."

"Y-yes. Uhm.. Just wait a moment." Elisa looked at his only son. "Dark? Can you please get my wallet for me?" She smiled and Dark nodded.

Dark then went to his mother's room and got the wallet. He then went back to his mother and gave the wallet.

"Thank you, dear." Dark's mother then turned to the guards, pulled out three silver rupees and gave it to the guards. "There, is that enough?"

"Yes. We will come back here again in a month." The guards then left.

Dark heard his mother mumble, "I know…"

* * *

_We will again go further in time.. on their 14__th__ birthday…_

_[6 years and10 months and 16 days later..]_

_It was their birthday today, Dark's and Link's birthday that is._

_Let us first go to Dark's household…_

"Happy 14th Birthday Dark!" Dark's mother greeted his son.

The greeted boy.. no… teen. He was already a teen this day. The greeted teen tried to smile to his mother. But his mother knew something was wrong, it was called mother's senses.

"What's wrong Dark? It's your birthday. You should be happy!"

"Y-yeah.. but… Won't the guards be back here tomorrow to collect taxes again? And you used the money that was going to be paid to them to buy my birthday cake…" Dark frowned. His mother smiled sadly and ruffled his hair.

"That's alright. I'll.. talk to them and see what I can do to move the deadline.. Okay? Just enjoy your birthday."

Dark let out a sigh. "If only I could fight those bastards off.."

"Now, now Dark. You may be 14 now but that doesn't mean you can use bad language around your mother."

"I-I'm sorry, mom. It just.. It just pisses me off…."

This time it was Elisa who let out a sigh and shook her head. Her son has changed over the years. When he was a child, he was so nice and now.. he was like what his friends before called him.. a demon. He started hurting his friends and he usually scowls. She missed his son's smile. She never sees them anymore. What could've happened?

_Now let us go to Link…_

"Happy Birthday Link!" Malon was the first to greet him in his own room.

Link smiled. "Thanks." His maid, best friend, then gave him a small wrapped gift. Link looked at the gift and shook his head. "No. It's alright. You don't need to give me a gift."

"I insist! I've been saving my salary for that gift! It may be cheap and it may not be comparable to the gifts you may receive from your parents, but at least I gave a gift, a gift that came from my heart. And that's the most special kind of gift there is! So you better take it okay?"

Link sighed, nodded and took the gift. "Thanks again Malon." He smiled again and went to his closet to change his clothes for the day.

He heard the door open and close before he could take off his shirt, remembering that he wasn't a kid anymore and that Malon couldn't help him change his clothes anymore.

He continued what he was doing and put a new pair of clothes on.

After that he then went to the dining hall to eat his breakfast. When he came in, he was surprised at what he saw.

"Happy 14th Birthday Link!" His parents greeted him. There were a lot of gifts beside the dining table.

He smiled at his parents and hugged both of them. "Thanks."

"It's so fast! You're already 14! And soon enough you're going to be the King of Hyrule!" His father chuckled.

"Father.. You know that will only happen when you… d-die."

His father sighed and ruffled his son's hair. "I know.. Sorry for bringing it out."

"Dear, why don't you eat your breakfast and then we'll prepare the things you would like for the party later?" Link's mother said.

"Yes. I would like that." He then sat and ate his breakfast.

After eating his breakfast he went to the hallways to find his mother. He found her at the ball room. "Mother?"

His mother smiled and turned to him. "Just in time sweetie. What color would you like the banner to be?"

"Green. I like green. And a bit of blue?"

"Sure, sure! Anything you like. It _is_ your birthday, dear."

(**A/N: **We should just skip the birthday party because it's not that important. xD;)

* * *

_[Next day..]_

_'It's already morning?'_ Dark let out a sigh and then frowned.

_Today is the day when the guards will collect the tax for the month._

Dark then stood up and changed his clothes for the day. After changing, he went down and saw that the guards are already there and his mother was talking to them. Just as he was nearing them, the guards took his mother's wrist and started pulling her out. Her mother struggled and he ran to them. He then went in front his mother and pulled both of her wrists, making the guards lose their grips.

"You're too early today! And why were you taking my mom?" Dark growled at the guards.

"We are taking her to the King for she cannot pay the tax. She hasn't paid the tax for almost a year now. She owes the kingdom 1500 rupees. She must pay by working in the castle." One of the guards explained.

Dark thought about his for a moment, he then let go of his mother's hands and turned to the guards. "I will go in her stead."  
"And who might you be?"

"I'm her son. I live in this household too and so I also owe the kingdom 1500 rupees."

"D-Dark! No! Don't…!"

"No. It's alright. It's better if I go. You're too old and getting weak to be working. I-I should go."

"B-but—!"

"No. It's okay. You should stay here." Dark smiled at his mother sadly.

Before Elisa could say another word, the guards took her son away.

It was the day after his birthday. What a tiring night it was last night! A lot of people greeted him and gave him a gift.

_'I never saw the silver-haired person… Did he even come to the party? Was he not allowed?'_

Link sighed and stood up. He went to where his closet is and changed his clothes for the day.

After he changed his clothes, there was a knock on the door.

The prince composed himself and let the knocker in.

"His Highness requires your presence, my lord…"

Link sighed and nodded. It wasn't Malon. She hasn't come talk to him since she gave him the gift. He then turned to the maid.

"Where is he?"

"He is in the throne room, my lord."

"Thank you. I will be there in a few minutes."

The maid bowed in respect and left.

Link then turned to his mirror beside the closet to look at his reflection. He has changed a lot since over the years.. He has become more.. mature looking.

After looking at his reflection, Link left and went o where his father is.

When Link came in the throne room, his father was talking to two guards. He walked up to his father and bowed in respect. "Father, what is it that you needed me of?"

His father nodded to the guards, signaled them to leave and turned to his son.

"Well, you see… Malon is.. getting old and.. I—"

"What has happened to her?" Link cut his father off. The King sighed and looked away.

"Nothing bad has happened to her Link. It's just.. she's getting old and she cannot take care of you anymore. But don't you worry, she'll be around you for a while since she will be teaching your new personal.. butler what are the things she does."

"Butler?"

"Yes, apparently there was a villager that hasn't been paying the tax for almost a year now. He is taken here to work for the castle to pay off his debt."

"I-I see.. How did the villager manage to get away from the guards? Don't they collect the tax from every house every month?"

"I-I don't know, Link…"The King then called for his guards again. "Bring the villager in."

"Yes, sir!" The guards saluted and went out again to get the villager.

There was a bit of ruckus and then the two guards with the villager came in.

"I can walk by myself.." Dark looked up to The King and was about to bow when he saw the Prince..

"Y-You—!" Both Link and Dark said at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: **Please tell me what you think about it! Tell me if you want me to continue or not. I'll delete this story if I don't get any comments, alerts, or at least one review in 8 days. *sobs* Because I know no one will read this. *sobs* So if you want to me to continue then please tell me what you think about it! :D

And before I almost forget:  
I'll be using the SS rupee worth. :D So Silver rupees are worth 100 rupees.


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions introductions

**CHAPTER 1: Introductions introductions..**

"_I can walk by myself.." Dark looked up to The King and was about to bow when he saw the Prince.._

"_Y-You—!" Both Link and Dark said at the same time._

* * *

The King was shocked at what he saw. The villager looked exactly like the prince, except for a few differences like their hair, eyes and skin color; it seems that the villager is much paler than the Prince. The Prince had golden blonde hair while the villager had silver hair and whilst the Prince had azure blue eyes the villager had ruby red eyes.

"You look like me!" Dark finished the sentence.

"B-But that is impossible!" Link then turned to his father. "Do I have a twin brother that I do not know of?"

The King just shook his head. "No. This is the first time I have ever seen him."

'_Wait.. Isn't this the silver-haired boy that used to play by the tree?' _Link asked himself as he looked back at the villager.

Dark scowled at the Prince. _'So this is the prince that looks like me…'_

The King felt the tension between the two and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"As I was saying, Link. This villager shall be your butler until he pays off his debt."

"His what!" Dark exclaimed and the guards immediately held him back.

"My butler, villager." Link said to the angry teen.

"Dark" The Prince raised a brow in confusion at this.

"My name's Dark. Don't call me that." The silver-haired teen explained with a scowl still in his face.

"You are my butler from now on, so, I shall call you whatever I wish to call you.. Get used to it, _villager._" Link said while smirking.

Dark snarled and the guards, again, held him back.

"Well then, I shall call Malon now and tell her that the new butler has arrived so that she could teach him." The King told Link and turned to the guards yet again. "Take him to Ganondorf and tell him that he is to prepare this.. boy… I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yes, sir!" The guards said simultaneously, saluted and left.

"I shall eat my breakfast now father." Link bowed in respect for his father again and left.

* * *

"Let go of me! I can walk by myself!" Dark struggled.

"Behave yourself, villager." One of the guards scolded.

Dark hissed at the nickname that the guard called him; it was bad enough that the Prince called him that. He hated being called that, because when he's called a 'villager' he feels.. weak… and he hates that.

After walking in the hallways, they stopped in front of a door in the far end of a hallway.

"We're here." One of the guards said and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal a tall man, with a weird green skin color, he also had a weird red-orange hair color that was in a weird hairdo.

'_This is Ganondorf? Really?'_ Dark tried hard not to laugh.

"His Highness said to prepare this villager." One of the guards explained. Dark snarled.

The weird man, Ganondorf, looked at the silver-haired teen. "I see.. This is the new butler that would replace Malon?"

The other guard nodded and then both of the guards pushed Dark to Ganondorf. "We leave him to you now." The guards left.

Dark stood up straight and glared at the backs of the leaving guards.

"So.. you didn't pay your tax huh? For how long?" Ganondorf started.

"It's none of your business.." The red-eyed teen mumbled.

"Well, it is. Now tell me, how old are you?"

".." Dark hesitated at first but answered. "…14"

"Hm… I see. Alright, enough questions. You should change your attire. Follow me." Ganondorf went out to the hallways, with Dark following behind.

"Great.. more hallways…" Dark grumbled from behind. The man heard this and laughed.

"You better get used to it because you'll be walking around here when you start your duties."

After some walking and turning to more hallways later, they went up a lot of stairs and finally, Ganondorf stopped in front of an old looking door. "We're here."

"Really?" Dark asked. The man nodded and opened the door.

"This will be your room from now on. You should dust it up a bit. It hasn't been used for a long while now so it's a bit dusty."

Dark went inside the room a looked around. "Yep. It's a _bit _dusty." The room had dust all over the place! The bed, drawers, the floor, window, and even the built-in bathroom inside the room was dusty!

The red-haired man then walked up to a closet on the far corner of the room and got a butler attire for the teen. "Here." He handed out the clothes to red-eyed teen.

Dark looked at it like it was something that would kill him. "What?"

Ganondorf sighed. "It's your butler's clothes. You may want it if you want to work here."

Dark scowled at the clothes the man was holding out and took it.

"Change into it. I'll be waiting for you outside the door. You can dust this place up some other time." After saying that, Ganondorf went out and waited there, leaving Dark inside the dusty old room."

The silver-haired teen sighed and changed into the butler's clothes that were given to him.

* * *

After eating breakfast, Link walked around the castle to find something he could do, he was growing bored. Sighing and not finding anything interesting to do, the Prince went back to his room.

Upon returning to his room, Link lied down on his bed; looking up at the ceiling, his mind full of questions, thinking.

'_Malon's leaving? Will the silver-haired teen, Dark as he calls himself, be nice to me like he is to his friends whenever I look out the window to watch him and his friends play?'_

Sighing once again, the blonde sat up and ruffled his hair.

"Link?"

That voice.

"Malon?" The prince quickly went up to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Link.." Malon was there, smiling at him. Link looked at her in disbelief, like she wasn't really there and hugged her. "You're leaving?"

The red-haired girl, lady rather, giggled and hugged the teen back. "No. I won't leave. I'm just not going to be your personal maid anymore. I'll be staying here at the castle but I'll be doing some more minor things. So, you'll still see me around."

"Really?" Link asked, just to make sure he was hearing it right.

Malon nodded and pulled away from Link. "So… where's the new butler that would replace me as your personal maid— I mean.. your personal butler?"

Before Link could open his mouth there was a knock on the door.

"Erm.."

Link sighed and mumbled. "That's him.."

Malon was surprised at this. "He sounds just like you! But his voice is a bit lower than yours though."

The prince cleared his throat, composed himself and opened the door.

There he was.. the villager… in his butler outfit. And beside him was Ganondorf, the head butler.

Malon looked at the new butler and gasped. "My! Link he looks just like you too!" She leaned close to Dark and checked if he really was real. "Is he some kind of long lost twin brother of yours, Link?"

Dark tried not to blush from the closeness of, what seems to be, the old personal maid of the prince.

"Well then.. I shall leave him to your hands now Malon." Ganondorf said to Malon and before leaving he turned to Dark, "You listen to whatever they say to you, alright?" The silver-haired teen nodded and with that, the man left.

The red-haired lady then clapped her hands together, making the two teens flinch from surprise.

"Alright. Let's get started with your first lesson!" The red-haired lady smiled. "But what should I teach you first..?" She tapped her finger at her chin, thinking.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so happy that I got at least 3 reviews! :3  
Sorry if I don't reply to your reviews through PM but that doesn't mean I don't read your reviews! I'm just a bit shy.. about PM... So sorry.. again.

And I promise there will be lemon in later chapters. :DD

Thank you so so so so much for reviewing! Sorry for the short chapter. D:  
And sorry for the mistakes! And if there's something ungrammatical there, I'm sorry. I'm not very good at English. D;  
Hope you still enjoy this though. :D

Oh, and if there's something you want Link or Malon to have Dark do then please tell me through reviews! :D


	3. Chapter 2: First day as a butler pt1

**CHAPTER 2: First day as a butler**

"_Alright. Let's get started with your first lesson!" The red-haired lady smiled. "But what should I teach you first..?" She tapped her finger at her chin, thinking._

* * *

After thinking of what to teach the new butler first, Malon finally thought of what should be done first. She then turned to the silver-haired teen and smiled once more.

"I should start by asking a few basic questions. Is that alright?" The red-haired asked.

Dark thought about this first and nodded. Malon then started her questions at the approval.

"How old are you?"

He didn't know why that mattered but answered anyway. "14"

"Name?"

"Dark."

"Have you ever experienced being a butler or at least saw how butlers work?"

"N-no."

Malon though about his for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. I know what you should know first!"

The silver-haired nodded and got ready for his first lesson.

"You shall call Link here, Master Link or My Lord."

Dark frowned at this but nodded anyway.

"Try asking him if he wants anything and call him either of those callings that I told you."

Dark scowled and turned to the prince, who was sitting at his bed, watching them.

"Well?" Link waited patiently to be asked.

"M-My Lord.. Is there anything you want at the moment?"

"Actually yes, could you at least please smile? You look like you want to kill me."

'_Only if I could, prince… Only if I could.._' Dark's lips twitched, trying to curve up into a smile.

"Okay.. That's just creepy…" Link complimented, shuddering.

The maid tried hard not to laugh but failed and let out a giggle. The silver-haired teen's eye twitched and turned at the maid. "What's so funny?"

"It's just… You two sound like bickering brothers!"

The prince too looked at his former personal maid.

"W-WHAT!" The two teens exclaimed at the same time. This made Malon laugh.

"S-See? You two r-really are like brothers! Y-You two even.. l-look like each other!" The maid said between laughs, she was laughing hard now.

Both of the teens glared at the maid and once again exclaimed at the same time. "We're not brothers!"

This time they glared at each other.

Malon tried to catch her breath after she stopped laughing. "O-okay.. Enough… On to the next lesson."

The two were still glaring at each other so Malon went in between the two teens. "I said enough. We should go to the kitchen for the next lesson." She said to both of the teens.

They both nodded and followed the maid to the kitchen.

* * *

"Alright. Stay here and behave yourselves while I go get some things that will be needed for your next lesson." The red-haired maid said to the teens.

The two nodded and Malon left, leaving the teens alone. It was quiet for a few minutes but Link couldn't take the awkward silence anymore and cleared his throat, to get the attention of the other teen.

"Erm… So.. how did you get such a large debt?"

The other teen remained quiet for a while and then mumbled. "None of your business…"

Another silence..

"H—" Before the prince could ask another question, the maid was back… with two trays, with a tower of glasses filled with water in them on her two hands. She placed both of the trays in a table in front of Link.

'_How the hell did she manage to walk?' _Dark thought.

"Alright. Next is.. balancing! You have to deliver these to Link without anything falling from the trays!" Malon said, smiling.

"W-why two?"

"I would've just let you practice with one but I had to practice you with two so that in case of emergencies you're ready!"

"E-Emergencies? What kind of emergencies?"

"I can't tell… Just.. emergencies… Okay?"

Dark nodded and looked at the trays at the table.

"You ready Dark?"

'_I can do this. I can do this. It's not that hard, right? Just balancing those trays….. without anything falling from them.'_ The silver-haired teen again nodded.

"Okay then. Hands out on your sides…" Malon corrected Dark's posture and put the trays on both of his hands.

"Link? Could you go to the dining room? I'll have him deliver these there."

Link nodded, stood up and went to the dining room. Malon went to look if Link was already sitting by the dining table and signaled Dark to go.

"Alright.. Here we go." Dark slowly made a step and the glasses wiggled a bit. He took a deep breath and stepped again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

'_So far so good..'_

He was just five more steps to Link when suddenly he tripped on a lump in the carpet, making him fall and making the water from the glasses spill on Link.

"Oops.." Dark laughed nervously.

"Good thing those were only plastic cups or else Link would be bleeding right now." Malon sighed in relief and helped Dark stand up.

"Erm.. S-sorry… My Lord." Dark apologized to Link. The prince at first felt angry, who wouldn't? Then he sighed and stood up.

"I'll change my clothes. Stay here and help Malon clean up the mess." Link then went back to his room to change.

"You're lucky Link is nicer than any snotty prince you'll ever see or meet." Malon said as soon as Link was gone.

"Y-yeah.." Dark then kneeled next to Malon and started helping her with picking up the cups.

"Erm.. Hey uhm.. Lady Malon?" The silver-haired stopped a moment from picking up cups and looked at the maid.

"Oh, you can just call me Malon. When you call me that I feel much older." Malon giggled. "What is it?"

"Erm.. How long have you been.. Link's personal maid…?"

"Well… ever since he was born!"

"R-really? That long?" Dark couldn't believe what he was hearing. The red-haired maid smiled and nodded.

'_So that's why they're so close like they're brother and sister..'_

"Why were you taken here?" Malon asked.

Dark was hesitant at first but sighed and told her everything.

"I see.. You're such a nice son… You and Link have so much in common! You're both nice, you both care for other people's well-being and you two look like each other! You two really _are_ like twin brothers! But you don't really show much of your real self in front of people you don't trust yet, hm? Does that mean you trust me now?"

Dark thought about this for a moment. She was right. It was like… she was his second mother… He already misses his mother.

"Y-yeah.. You're like my second mother now."

Malon smiled and they continued cleaning up. What they didn't know Link was already there and he heard the whole thing about Dark.

The prince sighed and finally went in. "Are you both done now?"

"Mm-hm~ Almost. What took you so long?" Malon stood up and brushed the dirt from her skirt. Dark also stood up and went back to the kitchen to put the garbage bag at the back.

When he came back Malon was again, tapping her finger against her chin, thinking of what to teach Dark next.

* * *

**A/N: **I can't think of any other things to teach Dark! So please review and tell me what you want Malon and Link have Dark do. :D

To the one who requested the balancing thing, I changed it a bit. Sorry if that made you disappointed or something. D: I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. :)

Please review and tell me what you think and suggest me some things that Dark can do! :DD


	4. Chapter 3: First day as a butler pt2

**CHAPTER 3: First day as a butler pt.2**

_When he came back Malon was again, tapping her finger against her chin, thinking of what to teach Dark next._

* * *

"I know what I should teach you next!" Malon suddenly exclaimed. She cleared her throat and began explaining the next lesson to Dark. "You have to be at Link's side at all times! But not in the bathroom though… Wait.. That's for me 'cause I'm a girl and you're both guys so it's okay."

"W-what? Why?"

"In case someone comes in from the window and murder or kidnap him or at least something like that. He's your responsibility, you're his personal butler, so that's means you have to protect him. Got it?"

Dark's right eye twitched but he nodded anyway.

"Alright. On to the next lesson!"Malon looked at the clock that was in the wall. It read 11:35AM.

"Oh my! It's almost lunch time? We can continue later tonight by… 5PM maybe? We need to eat lunch first and maybe have a little afternoon nap. But we'll stop at 7. Because at 7 we'll eat dinner and then Link needs his beauty sleep at 8!"

Dark tried to suppress his laugh and cleared his throat; he tried to look serious again before turning to the maid. "Beauty sleep?" He looked at the Prince and quickly turned away to hide his laugh.

"Malon!" Link whined.

"What? It's true. You need your beauty sleep at 8! If you don't sleep at that time you might get black circles under your eyes and wrinkles! You don't want that to happen to your face, do you?"

Link mumbled a 'no' and looked down in embarrassment.

"You will eat dinner at 7. After eating, take a bath and then sleep at 8. Got all that?" Malon asked Link.

The prince nodded and then the maid turned to Dark. "Make sure he does all of that and by schedule, alright?" She said sternly. Dark stopped laughing and nodded.

"I'll be going now! I still need to help with the dishes later. Dark, please stay here with Link. I'm sure Link's parents will be here any minute now." Malon turned to Link again. "Link, sit down and wait for the food." Both of the teens nodded.

"Good." She sighed in relief then left, leaving the two teens alone with the other maids who were now preparing the dining table.

It was rather quiet and it was already getting awkward so Link cleared his throat and looked up at Dark, who was looking at the maids, who were now placing the food on the table, boredly.

"Erm.. D-Dark?"

Dark was surprised a bit by the sudden attention to him and then looked down at the Prince. "What is it, my lord?"

"It's weird being called that even though we're both in the same age…" Link whispered.

"Do you prefer Master Link then?" Dark asked while smiling, the corner of his lips twitching. He really didn't want to do this job. But he had to, for his mother.

The blonde chuckled at the attempt of the other to smile. "No. You can call me Link when we're alone if that makes you comfortable. And.. I think smiling doesn't really suit you…" Link frowned.

The silver-haired scowled and turned to look at the maids again. "What expression do you want me to wear upon my face then? Little Princey?" He smirked a bit at the nickname he just thought of for the prince. It was alright since no one would scold him for calling the blonde that, right?

Link felt his eye twitch at the nickname given to him. "I said to call me Link. Not to call me by silly names."

"You specifically said to call you Link when we are alone, but apparently, we're not alone, Little Princey." Dark teased while smirking at the prince.

"Why call me little when we're the same height?"

The other's smirk widened and he turned to look back down at the prince. "Are you sure about that, _Little_ Princey?"

The prince scowled and stood up in front of his butler to compare their heights. And much to his dismay, his butler was at least a foot taller than him. Dark smirked wider, showing his fangs, and leaned close to the prince. "So? Who's taller, _Little_ Princey?"

Link felt his face burning and turned away from Dark. "B-but still—! B-but.. i-it doesn't mean you can call me little just because of a little difference in our height!"

The silver-haired chuckled, he leaned close to the prince's ear and whispered, "That still means you're smaller than me and therefore I can call you little.."

"Ahem.."

The butler quickly leaned away from the prince and coughed awkwardly when the King came in and cleared his throat. Link kept his head down to hide the blush in his face and sat down in his seat.

"What seems to be the uhm.. problem here?" The King asked as he sat down in his seat across from Link.

"N-nothing, Father. Everything is fine." Link answered, his head still down while he ate. They ate in silence and after a few minutes of silence the Queen came in and immediately, with her mother's senses, she felt the awkward silence going on in the room, so she kept quiet, went to her seat and ate silently. She was sure that they wouldn't talk about it if she asked now, so she would just ask her husband and her son about this later.

After eating, Link left the room and went to his room, with Dark following behind of course, he's Link personal butler, right? The walk to Link's room was quiet and as soon as they entered the room Dark broke the silence.

"That was rather… awkward. I'm sorry for teasing you earlier."

"…"Link just looked at him but said nothing; he lied on his bed and went to sleep. The silver-haired just looked at the blonde and sighed.

When Dark was sure that Link was already sleeping, he quietly opened the door and went out the room.

'_Alright. Let's see if I still remember where Ganondorf lead me and if I can still have time to sleep.'_ Dark sighed heavily and walked through the hallways once more to find his room.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay.. This story is getting rather.. random? xD I dunno, you tell me.

Anyway, even though this is kinda late... SHOUT-OUTS TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY! :D  
I'm still rather too shy to PM you guys... So I'll just reply to your questions and reviews here. :3

Prologue:  
Anon(MOAR) - I'm glad this caught your attention and don't worry, I promise that there will be a lemon in later chapters. It's Rated M for a reason, ya know. xD Thanks for reviewing. :3  
Romani-chan - Thanks. I'm glad you liked it and I'm really glad that this caught your attention too. :D Thanks for reviewing. :3  
Anon(Jackity) - I'm happy to see that this story caught your attention too. xD Thanks for reviewing. :3  
Anon(TwilightAddict29) - Sis? Really? Is that you? xD I'm glad you liked the idea. And I hope you keep reading this until the end :3

Chapter 1: (I'm kinda sad that I only got 1 review for this Chapter. D:)  
Anon(Redangelsblush4) - IKR? :3 And I used that idea in the next chapter. I kind of just changed it a bit. But I hope you still liked how it went. :D Thanks for reviewing. :3

Chapter 2:  
LittleBrat1718 - Don't worry, I will. :3 I won't leave this story discontinued just like what happened to my other story. Thanks for reviewing. :3  
JunJouVampire - I'm glad you love it. :D And I'm going to update as fast as I can I promise. :3 Thanks for reviewing. :3  
arrowriver - You know... You're right. I should've thought of that. Thanks. :D And thanks for reviewing. :3

I'm sorry if this chapter is rather short. And I'm sorry for not updating for a few days! D;  
I promise I'll try to update as fast as I can!

Until the next Chapter! :3


	5. Chapter 4: Life

**CHAPTER 4: Life**

'Alright. Let's see if I still remember where Ganondorf lead me and if I can still have time to sleep.' _Dark sighed heavily and walked through the hallways once more to find his room._

* * *

Link woke up when someone was pulling at his feet and shaking him.

"Wake up Link! It's already 4:45PM! And Dark's missing!"

"5 more minutes…" Link groaned and hid his face in his pillow. The one who was waking him up, which was Malon, huffed and shook the prince more.

"Come on Link! We need to find Dark! He might've run away or something like that!"

The blonde groaned some more but he sat up and stretched. "I'm up.. I'm up.." He said and scratched the sleep off of his eyes.

"Good! Now get off of bed and help me look for Dark!"

"Okay… okay.." Link groaned for the last time and stood up from his bed. "What were you saying..? … Dark's missing..?" He asked the red-haired once he was fully awake.

"Yes! I couldn't find him in his room! Help me find him!" Malon shrieked.

"Find who?" Link and Malon was startled and looked at the person at the door like he was a ghost.

"Dark!" The red-haired maid hugged Dark like he was her son. "Where were you?"

"I was.. walking around the hallways...? I just woke up a while ago." Dark answered, raising a brow in confusion.

"I didn't see you in your room!" The maid exclaimed as he let go of Dark.

"M-maybe we went separate ways and didn't see each other?" The silver-haired concluded, Malon thought of this for a moment and then smiled.

"I guess so! That's explains it!" The red-haired maid then let go of Dark and went to Link. The blonde raised a brow in question and stood up.

"Well… Since it's now 5PM.." Malon looked at her pocket watch and thought for a while, then she looked at the prince again and smiled. "You should probably take a bath now and afterwards you can do whatever you want before dinner."

Link nodded and the red-haired turned to look at Dark. "You—"

"I know. I should be at Link's side at all times." Dark cut off Malon, a wide-smile spread across her face 'coz he knew what he is to do.

"Good~ Now I shall leave and I'll be seeing you later at dinner, 'kay?" The maid said and left after she received nods from the two teens.

After the door closed behind Malon, silence ensued. Dark couldn't take the silence between him and the prince and spoke. "Erm.. You should probably take a bath now? And don't worry. I'll just.. wait outside okay?"

The blonde prince nodded, still not looking at Dark and walked towards his closet to get a change of clothes. Dark sighed and followed Link as he walked out of the room and went to the bathroom.

* * *

After Link took a bath, the two went to the Castle Gardens, walking around silently, the blonde still not talking. Dark got irritated by the silence between them and grabbed the other's arm to stop him from walking any further.

"Alright. What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?" The butler asked the prince. The blonde just looked up at Dark and shrugged.

"What's there to talk about?" Link asked, raising a brow in question. The silver-haired sighed and let go of the prince's arm.

"I-I don't know! I just felt like you're giving me the silent treatment o-or you're ignoring me… or something..!" Dark exclaimed, frustrated at the others behavior towards him.

This time the blonde sighed. "I was not giving you the 'silent treatment' nor am I ignoring you. I-I just… didn't know what to say a-after that…. Incident, okay?" The blonde admitted looking down, his cheeks blushing red. "Can we just forget about that… incident and be friends? It is rather… weird. And I don't want to feel weird around you because you're going to be around me for m—"

The prince was cut-off mid-sentence when the silver-haired hugged him and smiled at him.

"Fine. That never happened and I won't do it again. You happy, Princey?" Dark said, smirking down at the prince. Link blushed more and smiled then frowned (more like pouted for Dark). "Don't call me that."

The butler laughed and pulled away from the blonde. "Link then." The prince smiled again and nodded.

The teens then resumed their walk in the garden while talking about random stuffs. After a few minutes of walking and talking, they sat at a bench they saw somewhere in the garden while walking.

"Hey Link…" Dark started after a few minutes of silence, startling the blonde and making him look up at the other. The red-eyed teen made sure that the prince was looking at him and would be listening before asking, "What's it like to be a prince? How does it feel that… someday you'd ruling a kingdom?"

Link though about it for a while then answered, "It's great…. At first. They gave me everything I ever needed. Food, toys, and people I can play my toys with... Everything. But… when I got older, they started giving me lessons, teaching me how to be a great leader and how to rule the kingdom if the king ever… die." The blonde looked down then continued. "Then finally, when I was old enough, they told me that I had a responsibility, I was next in line to my father. At first I started asking question to myself like… 'Why me? Would I be a great king? Will the people like me?' … But then, after a while, I learned to accept it. So all in all… It's alright. But it still makes me nervous to know that I still had a great responsibility to fulfill." Link sighed and laid back to the bench to look at the sky.

The silver-haired opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a certain red-haired maid.

"Hey! There you two are! I've been looking everywhere for you two!" Malon exclaimed as she walked towards the two teens, a smile on her face. "It's time for dinner."

The two nodded and started walking back to the Castle with the maid.

* * *

**A/N:** I am very sorry for not updating earlier! I've been busy with school and stuff! I'm really really sorry! And I'm sorry if this chapter was short and boring. I'm also sorry for the mistakes I made.

Dark: You apologize too much.

Me: Oh shut up. Meet my muse. Dark.

Dark: Hey-

Me: If you want to RP with me in FB I'd be happy to! Just go to my profile and you'll see the URL to my FB account! Add me, 'kay? Now then.. Special mentions? :D

Anonymous(TwilightAddict29): It's my fave part too. ;) Thanks for reviewing!  
Anonymous(anon): Hai~ I shall do my best to update faster! :D Thanks for reviewing!  
Anonymous(ChickenNugget): I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! I hope this chapter makes it up for you! :D Thanks for reviewing!  
Shadow's Life Spand: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing! :DD  
Anonymous(tooyaamore): I will. Don't worry. xD And I'm really glad you liked it! And yes, there will be *coughslemoncoughs* in later chapters. It _is_ Rated M for a reason you know. :) Thanks for reviewing!  
Anonymous(kananishawt): I'm so glad you liked it! And again, I'm sorry if I didn't update earlier. D; Thanks for reviewing!  
Anonymous(ectasychallenge): Again, sorry for not updating fast. And thanks for reviewing! :D  
Anonymous(finaladdiction): Really? I do? And thank you! Thanks for reviewing! :D

And now.. *nudges Dark*

Dark: Please review and please forgive her for not updating earlier. She promises to update more often if she can.


End file.
